


Deceit Gets Some Datemates And PTSD-

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Has ADHD, Deceit Sanders Angst, Genderfluid Deceit Sanders, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders, Other, Past Child Abuse, Touch-Starved Deceit Sanders, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Trans Dr. Emile Picani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: Deceit is a villain but not really he just wants to sleep but the heros need some to fight and he needs money to liveDeceit also might've lost her snake and cried a little she won't say she did but she didThey also killed their mom but uhhhh not important they have to protect their little brother Thomas no matter what happens
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

"Thomas get up you have school soon!" Janus said pulling the blankets off her little brother

"Janny nooooo!" Thomas whined shooting up

"Janny yes now get up or big sister will make you take the bus" she informed him smiling as he ran to get ready  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Now remember-"

"Don't talk to mom don't leave with mom or anyone who isn't you you have work today so take the bus don't open the door to anyone not even you because you always have your key call you if anything happens then the heros then cops foods in the fridge all I have to do is reheat it" Thomas informed her smiling at his older sisters small smile

"I'm glad you listen now go on have a good day love you brat" she replied softly still smiling as he jumped out the car

"Bye bye Janny love you!" He chirped running to his friends at the front of the school  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She walked into the jewelry store suited up in her villain wear she didn't like this but she had Thomas to worry about and couldn't be a hero she looks to scary what with how her face is

"Alright hands up everything in the bag y'know the drill!" She purred out smiling on the inside she was a strom she didn't want to do this but had to

The lady behind the desk nodded doing as told which made Deceit happy she didn't have to hurt anyone  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She ran off the moment she sense the hero's running on rooftops in the rain not easy kids!

"DECEIT STOP!" Morality screamed his team and him running after her

Ah fuck she thought running to the end of all the roofs looking over it she decided if needed she'll jump off and run

"Deceit you've lost give us the bag and turn yourself in" Logic informed her making her turn around grinning

"Oh Logic I thought lying was bad?~" she purred out placing a hand on her hip

"It is in some cases not bad" he shoot back

God what am I doing? She thought 

Her phone went off everyone blinked and she pulled it out hissing at it until she saw Thomas was the one calling

"Hold that thought hero's" she snapped answering the phone "sweetie I'm at wo-"

"She's here Janny I'm scared" Thomas whispered over the phone

"School's out?" She asked frowning

"Yeah it's a short day silly!" He chirped out 

"Okay where are you sweetie?" She asked throwing the bag towards sleep who barely caught it

"I don't know! I'm hiding at a park" he sounded like he was panicking

"Sweetie listen don't call anyone else I'll be there" she informed him her grip on her phone tightly

"Will you make it in time?" He asked 

"Yes sweetie I'll make it in time" she hung up on him glaring at the heros "don't follow me or else" she snapped jumping off the roof and running to the park closet to Thomas school  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She had taken her suit off and entered the park seeing her baby brother and their mother quickly and running to him

"Thomas sweetie are you okay?" She asked wrapping him in a hug and glaring at their mother

"That's my baby!" She yelled drawing people's attention she thought she saw someone call the cops or hero's maybe both

"And his my brother!" She yelled back hugging him close to her 

"His not your son give him to me!" Their mother yelled grabbing his arm

She pulled him away the moment he let out a cry of pain "and you can't take him from me by law!" 

"WHO CARES YOU BRAT!" she screamed smacking her across the face 

She heard Thomas gasp and curled up closer to her trying his best to get away from their mother

"I care I dropped out of highschool to take care of him because drugs were more important than your own children!" She hissed out glaring at her

"I do remember you whoring yourself out how is that any better!" She yelled glaring back at Janus

"I HAD TO YOU MADE ME!" She screamed noting that she was crying

"Ma'am I need you to leave" Creativity said landing near them

"Not untill that whore gives my son back!" Her mother snapped

"Better a whore than a druggie!" Janus snapped growling lowly at anxiety who had stepped close to her and her brother

"Ma'am please give us the boy" Anxiety said and she snapped

"NO HIS MY BROTHER!" She growled at the hero's stopping when Thomas put his hands on to her face

"Janny stop it's okay I'm safe!" He stated smiling at her

"You'd be more safer at home" she whispered

"Okay kiddos let's just take a step-"

"I wanna go home Janny" Thomas whined pulling the puppy dog eyes at her and the hero's

"Alright I think you both should go home and rest" Doctor said 

Her hero name was given by the people

"Will you lot take him home I have to go back to my job" she said sadly

"Okie dokie we sure can!" The duke chirped and she handed Thomas to him she trusted him more than most

"Bye Thomas" she whispered kissing his forehead

"Bye Janny!" He giggled  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey boss" she said walking into the flower shop

"Hello Janus" her boss mama Heart cooed

She told everyone to call her mama Heart and they did


	2. That Awkward Moment Ya Boss Is Ya Enemy's Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip Janus
> 
> Janus And Thomas are half siblings she killed her mom on accident doing a nightmare at age four her dad never blamed her he remarried when she was 5 to Thomas mom after marrying her they had Thomas when she was 7 her dad died shortly after due to poisoning her step mom abused her until getting her set to jail for murdering her father which she didn't she meet Remus there and Roman who visited him then got let out when they find a note that her father wrote claiming she didn't do it and was torn in half so they don't know who did it she stayed with her step mom dropped out of highschool sell herself for money took care of Thomas later got custody over him and Remus helped her get a job at heart flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Roman and Remus are not related

"So sweetheart wanna tell mama heart what happened?" She asked softly watching Janus clean up the flowers

"Hm? Oh yes Thomas called me our mother found him chased him to a park no one thought to help just stood and watched I got there we yelled at each other pretty sure Morality wanted to give Thomas to his mother even though clearing she's back on the drugs" Janus explained sighing

"Well it seems like you need to introduce me to this woman so I can talk to her" She said putting her hands on her hips looking like the kind of woman others wanted to be Janus knew she wanted to be

"JANUS!~" Remus screamed out opening the shops door his datemates following behind him

"Hello again Remus" she sighed smiling at him

"Mom!" Patton cried as she smacked him over the head

Hm odd she thought 

"You got to be more careful Patton who knows what would happen to this shop had it not been for Remus and Roman's sweet friend" she snapped pointing at Janus

What? She thought blushing

"Mom?" Patton asked tilting his head

"Boys and girls come in to see her pretty face and smooth voice while you and your friends go off and almost get yourselves killed!" She informed him

"Sorry mama heart" they all mumbled

Janus sighed that's not the reason they come they come for your flowers she thought smiling at a blooming sunflower

"Janus?" Remus voice asked

"Mhm?" She hummed

"Is Thomas okay?" He asked again

"Yep!" She smiled coldly at him

No thanks to that bitch she hummed 

"Oh okay then" he said backing away


End file.
